This invention realtes to percutaneous transport.
Percutaneous transport must overcome the barrier function of the stratum corneum. The barrier function generally has been overcome by one of three methods: (1) removal of the stratum corneum, as in tape stripping; (2) heating the stratum corneum, as in CO.sub.2 gas monitoring; or (3) enhancement of permeability of solvents, such as DMSO and Azone.
The excimer laser produces very brief pulses of intense 193 nm ultraviolet radiation due to the lasing of an argon-fluoride gas mixture. The last 10 years has seen its development and succesful use in the materials processing industry.